Your Rain
by borismortys
Summary: Sequel to Ser Ashley of Graham; Ada hears a disturbing rumor and sets out to find Leon, alas she forgot the most important lesson she was ever taught. Some doors should never be re-opened. Former LeonxAda mention of LeonxClaire
1. Your Rain

**Your Rain  
**

**Author's note:  
**

**Hello and thank you for reading my Fic. This story is number 2 on a series of six RE Fics i'm planning to write in the future, (the first one was: Ser Ashley of Graham)this one features Ada. The idea for this Fic came one day i was working, i always wondered what a reunion between Ada and Leon would be like without having to be in a B.O.W red zone.  
**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all his characters belong to Capcom i own nothing.  
**

November 2008**  
**

The cold wind of November reminded Ada Wong why she avoided the east coast during winter time like the plague. As she stood on the rooftop of an old apartment building waiting for her mark, Ada ran her fingers through her short black hair and reached for her pocket and pulled out a small mirror and looked at her reflection and smiled. She was quite a sight and she knew it. The pale moonlight made her fair skin almost glisten along with the hypnotizing scent of her perfume and her red lips.

Two weeks ago she met a handsome young poet in Venice who had called her the reincarnation of Venus. This brought a silly smile to her face as she slowly drifted into memory lane:

* * *

Most of her missions were unremarkably dull, so she was surprised when her mark turned out to be an olive skin handsome long haired Italian poet named Giovanni.

She had bedded him that night and enjoyed every minute of it. It was a rather pleasant change of pace after all; most of her marks that she was sent to seduce or kill were old men or incredibly geeky scientists that somehow either infuriated or were possible recruits to the organization.

Much to her surprise this young poet had managed to come into possession of a flash drive that contained highly classified files about the now defunct Umbrella Corporation. According to her debriefing; Giovanni was the lover of one of the top researchers in the North American wing of Umbrella's Genome research department: a shy wallflower named Lisette Alvarado.

Ada had met Lisette before; she was a greedy one. Once her severance package from Umbrella ran out, she founded her conscience hiding somewhere deep inside her purse and was trying to get the evidence to the press. Ada had been sent to retrieve it, but arrived too late and found her on her knees begging Wesker for her life.

Wesker seemed to enjoy himself as he snapped Lisette's neck and then making Ada get rid of the body. However there was no evidence to be found and after spending weeks searching for leads she found Giovanni and after a couple of hours of love making, she left an exhausted Giovanni sleeping peacefully in bed and proceeded to look for the Flash drive and found it after only five minutes of searching.

Giovanni's apartment was a dark humble studio that smelled of a mix between old paper, ink and sweat. Ada picked up the flash drive and walked towards her purse and pulled out her beloved: Ada's beloved was a custom made, dark red Springfield Armory DX 45 ACP hand gun which Wesker always called the Black Tail, Ada frowned remembering her old Black tail, the one she lost in Spain. There were a lot of things she wanted to forget about Spain.

She reached inside her very expensive red Louis Vuiton purse and pulled out a suppressor and screwed it into her Black tail, Ada slowly walked towards the sleeping Giovanni; her sweat covered naked frame glistened with the moonlight and she lifted her gun and aimed for Giovanni's head.

She narrowed her eyes and prepared to fire but at the last moment she hesitated; something just didn't feel right.

She lowered her gun and began to put on her clothes and left her trademark lipstick note on Giovanni's table, thanking him for a good time and the flash drive and then she was gone. Ada quietly excited the building and was greeted by the thunderous sounds of the urban jungle and the blaring horns of a traffic jam.

Feeling dramatic she shot her grappling hook; her target was a large Venetian stone gargoyle across the street. Steadying herself; Ada took a couple steps back, then she started running and pressed her trigger; Ada flew across the busy intersection. For a fraction of a second the car lights below her alongside the ancient Italian street lamps made her feel like she was a bird soaring through the skies free at last from anything and anyone.

The illusion quickly disappeared the moment she touched the ground: The landing was a little rough and she landed close to a puddle, her red dress got wet and was ruined immediately. Ada groaned in frustration as she watched another one of a kind beautiful dress ruined by her line of work. She quickly entered her red BMW convertible and drove off.

Ada turned on the radio of her car and was greeted by the upbeat rhythm of the _Cardigan's love fool_. Her mind wandered back to Giovanni and Ada began to ponder, why had she spared the young poet? Ada began to picture his face his long hair his almond colored eyes and then his youthful face. Ada laughed to herself she knew the answer all along; she just didn't want to admit it.

Giovanni reminded her of Leon Kennedy: the young rookie cop she had met during the whole Raccoon City incident. He had saved her life and she had saved his. Six years later it happened again in Spain.

"_It is of utmost importance to remain calm and collected even in the most extreme situations, because if you don't you'll die" _Ada repeated the same sentence in her mind over and over again trying to find an explanation towards her lapses of judgment when it included the government agent.

A beeping noise brought her back to her senses and she looked at her PDA and she placed it in her front panel and with a touch of a button the image of Albert Wesker appeared before her, alongside his regular pet; a woman who wore the strangest mask Ada had ever seen.

"Ada. Have you achieved your objective?" asked Wesker.

"Now, is that the way to treat such an old colleague such as me Albert?" asked Ada in a teasing tone.

"I often find myself wondering, why I keep you around Ada?" if it wasn't for your rather extraordinary ability to achieve the impossible, I would have disposed of you a long time ago" said Wesker, Ada however was unfazed.

"I don't know Albert, perhaps it's my pretty face or perhaps it's my never ending charisma" said Ada with a grin.

"I grow weary of these stupid games Ada, do you have the flash drive or not?" asked Wesker.

Ada rolled her eyes and moved the flash drive towards her small PDA showing it to Wesker. Then she carefully placed it on the passenger seat. Ada looked at Wesker; he seemed to relax a bit, he looked towards the masked woman and dismissed her with his hand.

"Did you dispose of the poet Ada?" asked Wesker his voice although relaxed remained void of emotion making Ada nervous.

Ada shifted her body; even though she was an expert liar, Wesker was a heartless murderer. Ada had to be careful.

"There was no need Albert, the fool didn't even know about the flash drive, Alvarado stashed the flash drive inside her old work suitcase" Ada tried to explain further but was interrupted when she saw Wesker's eyes glow red though his sunglasses.

"You disappoint me Ada; yet again you manage to screw up a perfectly good operation because you lack the will power to do what's necessary." "I'm beginning to wonder why I pay you- This time he was interrupted by Ada.

"I'm not your lackey Albert. I'm Ada fucking Wong! And you pay me because I'm the best operative you have, unless you of course you want to use your masked puppet or that Italian whore you keep around" said Ada glaring at Wesker.

Wesker adjusted himself on his chair. He looked intrigued as he leaned forward.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" teased Wesker while Ada shot him a death glare. Wesker features showed a small hint of amusement but didn't last long as he regained his usual lifeless face.

"Fair enough Ada; despite your past failures you have proven your loyalty to me and the organization and I'm willing to look the other way in some situations. However do not forget that you are expendable and if I choose to dispose of you. I will" said Wesker.

Ada laughed at Wesker's attempts to intimidate her which made the man glared at her with his red eyes once again. Suddenly his demeanor changed and a very small grin surfaced, sending chills down her spine.

"I have a present for you Ada" said Wesker.

Ada looked at Wesker incredulously and proceeded to chuckle.

"Another diamond Albert? Ha-ha what will people say?" "you must enjoy spoiling me" said Ada arching her right eyebrow and grinning hoping to get a rise out of Wesker.

"It's not that kind of present Ada I'm sending it over to your PDA right now" said Wesker.

Ada was intrigued she quietly parked her car and waited until a beeping sound alerted she had new mail. Ada pressed the button to download it.

Ada received a couple of PDF files that contained documents of purchases on Leon's credit card; Ada was at first hesitant to read the information enclosed in the file. Eventually she gave in and began to read.

She was impressed and taken back at the same time, by the amount of money Leon was spending until she saw the picture attached at the end of the file: Leon on one knee offering a small box to a somehow familiar young redheaded woman.

Ada was speechless: she had always been able to hide her emotions but not this time. Ada's eyes were wide and a look of confusion and rage seized her. Wesker grinned as he proven right once again.

"Ada. I need you to report to me immediately for a debriefing as soon as you drop off the flash drive in the beacon. I already booked you a flight to Johannesburg from there you…." said Wesker before he was interrupted by the spy.

"Albert you know I hate Africa. Besides I got other…. missions lined up" said Ada.

"I wasn't asking you, it's an order Ada. From there you will travel by train to Kijuju."

"Ki-what? What the hell is that" asked Ada.

"Doesn't matter your ticket is waiting for you in the receptionist counter at the airport and I'm wiring your payment into your Zurich private account right now." "Ada I expect you to do this if you don't, there will be complications" with that Wesker was gone and Ada was left confused and angry.

"_Wesker is playing with me again"_ Ada thought to herself as she drove towards the airport.

Ada noticed she was being tailed as soon as she dropped off the flash drive into the beacon. Ada began to drive towards the airport until her eyes immediately focused on the black Cadillac that was two cars behind her. Ada took a detour and headed towards the nearest dark alleyway.

* * *

Bill and Mac were two former marines who now were working for a very wealthy Italian woman named Excella Gionne they were getting paid top dollar to get rid of some high end prostitute. When they noticed she had parked her car in an alleyway both men slowly got out of their car.

Each was carrying a standard M4 carbine, as they got close they noticed the engine was still running, the radio was on blasting: My favorite Game by the Cardigans. Mac opened the door only to see an empty car when he heard Bill scream in pain and fall to the ground their eyes met, his face a mix between confusion and terror, then the back of Bill's head exploded. With a scream of agony Mac found himself falling to the floor as well. The last thing mac saw was a beautiful Asian woman that had been hiding underneath the car.

Ada blew the marine a kiss before she shot him in the head ending his life. Ada got out of the car and she dusted herself, growling in frustration Ada was sure her dress was clearly ruined now. She returned to her car and drove to one of her safe houses. As she arrived Ada spotted another of Wesker's grunts; a giant of man who somehow reminded her of uncle Fester. Ada guessed he was there to make sure she got on that flight, so she watched him for a bit she noticed he was drinking a cup of coffee.

Ada bought a cup of coffee from the same coffee place, guessing from the looks of the man he must be a black coffee fan so Ada quickly pulled out a cyanide pill from her purse and poured it into the coffee, next she paid a kid to distract the man while she switched them.

With a smirk in her face Ada put on her sunglasses and approached the American Airlines counter.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the girl at the counter.

"Yes I need a one way ticket to Washington DC ASAP" said Ada with a smile. The girl paused and began to type in her terminal while Ada's eyes were fixed on the soon to be dead mercenary.

"You're lucky ma'am there is a plane leaving for Washington about to begin boarding soon" said the girl.

"Good" said Ada.

Wesker's grunt kept waiting until he began chocking and airport security rushed to help him, he died twenty minutes later while Ada's plane was taking off.

* * *

A beeping noise brought Ada back to reality. She looked at her PDA pressed a button shutting down the alarm and smiled.

"Movie's over, time to play" said Ada to herself as she walked towards a large red leather case; she opened it and it revealed a disassembled M4A3 sniper rifle. Ada had quite the collection of assassination tools but she decided the situation called for something simple.

Ada assembled her rifle with great speed and walked towards the edge of the apartment building.

Ada reveled in moments like this: she felt powerful with that rifle. Ada was now an angel of death that decided who lived and who died, she was the deadliest woman in the world; no trace remained from the scared, starving little Chinese orphan Trent found all those years ago.

She had died that night replaced by a new woman named Ada Wong. She never had any fears and had no room for regrets and would never allow someone to have what was hers by right.

Ada looked through her scope trying to spot her mark among the crowd leaving the movie theater.

* * *

As the movie credits rolled in Leon S. Kennedy couldn't help but smile; he had just seen the most awesome movie (_according to him)_ and he was eager to tell everyone just how awesome it had been. Leon turned to his female companion and to his surprise he noticed that she had fallen sleep.

He gently shook her shoulder waking her up.

"Ashley?" asked Leon.

The young woman slowly sprang back to life: Leon's distant voice made those amber colored eyes she was known for snap open: the sudden realization of being in a dark room surrounded by people made her nervous. Old forgotten fears and nightmares seemed to come back to life, her heart started beating faster. Ashley fought the impulse to hide under her seat. Somewhere in the crowds of people walking in the darkness, somewhere she heard someone murmuring something in Spanish.

Ashley brazed herself for the dreaded sound of the droning chant she knew all too well was about to begin when a gentle strong hand brought her back to reality.

"Ashley?" asked Leon.

Ashley looked at Leon with pause then she instantly relaxed. It was Leon. She felt safe the dark memories faded and did not return. Ashley looked at him and fought the urge to jump into his arms and hug him so she could make sure she was safe and he was real.

"Were you having another nightmare Ash?" asked Leon as he carefully inspected his companion.

Ashley carefully avoided making eye contact with the agent instead she focused on her blue jeans and her baby blue college hoodie she slowly stood up from her seat while Leon looked at her.

"Do you want to wait until there is less of a crowd leaving the room?" asked Leon. Ashley looked at him and shook her head, Leon sighed and stood up and proceeded to stretch his arms. Ashley took this opportunity to peek inside Leon's leather jacket and see his perfect chiseled abs through his muscle tee.

Ashley fought and successfully defeated the blush creeping up in her face; she quickly looked away at her blue jeans, and her eyes began to carefully survey the audience. Once she decided it was safe enough, she stood up and yawned and turned towards Leon who motioned her to follow him with his head.

Ashley followed Leon through the crowd as they entered the main lobby Leon turned around facing Ashley with a smile on his face. This made Ashley curious.

"What? Is something wrong Leon?" asked Ashley intrigued.

"Damn good movie Ash. I really enjoyed myself today, we need to go to movies more often this is so much better than the crappy chick flicks you make me watch" said Leon as he waited for a response from the blonde.

Ashley instead frowned and looked at her hello kitty watch to see the time: it was 10:00 PM and that meant it was time to go.

Ashley sighed heavily she knew it was time to go home and she knew it would be at least two weeks before she got to see Leon again. Four years she had been by his side, ever since returning from Spain. Mostly due to Leon working for her father, Ashley got to see Leon whenever she was not in her college in Boston and on special occasions such as her birthday and sometimes on Christmas.

Most of the time she managed to get Leon to take her out to the movies to see one of the latest films. However since the news of the engagement, Ashley knew her days with Leon were numbered. It had been one month since Ashley had that vivid dream and since then she had pledged to do anything in her power to stop that wedding.

But that of course was easier said than done. Ashley had no idea how to plot against somebody; at first she tried watching mystery movies as a way of researching. But always she would end up falling sleep and missing most of the movie. Next she turned to the internet; Ashley researched several blogs and message boards for information on how to ruin a wedding, which only led her to angry rants from angry women and online trolls insulting them can calling them horrible names. Making Ashley disgusted with the internet.

Frustrated Ashley decided to put the plan into hold until she could come up with something. Instead she focused trying to get some on of Leon's friends on her side; Ark Thompson: Leon's best friend seemed too moody to help her out, mainly because he had recently gotten divorced. Hunnigan however was much easier to get to know; the older shy Secret Service gal had reluctantly accepted Ashley's invitation for coffee. But much to the surprise of both the two quickly became friends.

Ashley kept walking towards the exit of the movie theater with a sad face, Leon however was still grinning; it had been a long time since he had seen a good movie and Johnny Cage was still his favorite actor, so he was in a very good mood. However his grin quickly changed once he turned around and saw Ashley.

"Ash is everything alright?" asked Leon as he paid close attention to Ashley and he saw that there was something clearly bothering her. He saw her mumble say something under her breath which made him suspicious. However Leon suspected it had something to do with his upcoming wedding.

Ashley had not been the most welcoming towards Claire, but Leon was sure Ashley would eventually warm up to the redhead. Leon mentally bowed to get Ashley to accept Claire, since he didn't want to lose Ashley as a friend. As Leon headed to the exit being followed by Ashley he spotted their limo. Leon smiled to himself and as he stepped out from the movie theater. He felt confident enough there wasn't any threats around Ashley that he reached for his cell phone to call Claire.

He stopped in the entrance while he dialed Claire's number as Ashley walked on and was now ahead of Leon, when the sound of a gunshot caused him to drop his phone and reach for his gun.

Leon's world derailed in front of him as he watched Ashley collapse in front of him. Leon's blood froze and his body refused to move as he watched the people around him run for their lives in every direction, ignoring Ashley.

His training started to kick in and he ran towards Ashley, picking her up and grabbing her by the shoulders and using his strength to pick her up he dashed for cover which was their limousine. Leon quickly opened the passenger door and he shoved Ashley inside while he reached for his main gun. After many years in the secret service he finally found his gun: a very high tech new handgun called the FN Five-Seven that used the new 5.7 X 28 mm round. This gun allowed him to still be able to carry a concealable handgun and at the same time have the firepower of a submachine gun.

He shut the door and immediately cursed himself for not checking on Ashley's wound. The limo driver drove off, tires squealing while Leon dove behind cover behind a white sedan. He watched from cover as the limo drove off like a bat out of hell, headed towards the nearest hospital. Leon was both grateful and concerned that there had not been a second shot fired from the sniper. He looked through the window of the car and tried to locate the spot from which the sniper was firing.

He was able to find it immediately as he spotted a large four story apartment building across the street. somehow he needed to find a way to make it across the street without getting shot to ribbons. Leon looked inside the car he was taking for cover and almost celebrated when he saw a fire extinguisher inside the car.

He gently yanked his tactical knife from his holster hidden underneath his leather jacket, he flipped it upside down to reveal the knife's glass breaking handle and he wasted little time before; Leon covering his face with his leather jacket smashed the glass causing a loud shattering sound. Leon looked around waiting for some kind of response from the sniper but was instead met with silence. This troubled him greatly, because it meant the sniper was either gone or just waiting for the right time to kill him.

Leon slowly opened the passenger door careful not to touch the thousands of broken glass fragments that had fallen everywhere and reached out for the extinguisher.

Leon closed the door to the car and once again looked through the driver's window trying to find a way inside of the building. His hopes were renewed once he spotted a dark alley at the left side of the apartment building. He held the fire extinguisher with his left hand and threw it high up in the air. With sniper like precision he aimed his gun and fired; spilling all its dry chemical remains in the air giving Leon the cover he desperately needed.

Leon made a mad dash across the street. He dove for cover as he got close to the alleyway. Leon let out a sigh of relief but at the same time he was concerned that he had not heard any other shot being fired. Either the sniper had escaped or was waiting for him. Leon stopped and for a second considered waiting for backup to arrive but a part of him told him that it would be too late by then, so he pressed on.

He spotted the fire escape metal ladder that every large building has and thoroughly looked for any kind of booby trap placed there. Next he looked for the ladder that was used to climb and he saw that it was already down. "Now I know how the sniper got in the rooftop" Leon whispered to himself and proceeded to climb up.

A sense of dread started to crawl up Leon's spine and he felt a lump in his throat the closer he got to the rooftop. The realization that he was probably walking into an ambush set up by the sniper, and that he had never fought and killed a human being that was not infected made him uneasy to say the least. Of course there was Krauser but according to the BSAA report from Chris had revealed. He had not killed Krauser instead he was killed by Ada.

_Ada…_ as if just by thinking about her he had opened Pandora's box, Leon's mind raced with memories most of he had completely forgotten about and several different feelings clogged his heart. Leon stopped a floor below the rooftop and took a couple of deep breaths, steadying himself for what was to come. There was no time to dwell on the past.

He grasped his Five-Seven in his hands and slowly walked towards the rooftop looking for any kind of booby trap. As he reached the rooftop he was surprised there was nobody waiting for him, instead he took a step into the rooftop gun raised and his eyes fully canning for any kind of movement.

By the edge Leon spotted a small slender somehow familiar figure sitting in the darkness. Leon flinched and slowly approached the figure waiting for any kind of attack but none came his way. _Why? Why is the sniper waiting for? is he going to turn himself over? _All kinds of questions were swarming his mind when he started to smell cigarettes; he approached closer and saw that the sniper was indeed smoking a silver tip luxury cigarette sitting in a red folding chair. The sniper rifle was already disassembled and packed inside a red gun case.

"Treasurer Cigarettes" said the sniper's voice which revealed it was a woman "they're the world's most expensive cigarettes, or so they say" "to be honest Leon I still prefer good old fashioned Austrian cigars, they just have…. More class" said the woman.

_That voice…. _ was all Leon could say as he froze in shock even though his gun was still aimed at the woman he felt his resolve disappear before his eyes. Leon who had always portrayed a calm face was now sweating and his blue eyes now had a bewildered look to them.

Leon could not speak or move as the woman stood up and revealed her face from the darkness.

Ada could not ask for a better entrance as he greeted her prey: she stretched her arms and looked at Leon and raised her right eyebrow, the moonlight shinning on her beautiful physique, her black tactical outfit allowed a good view of her curves and she extended her left hand and looked at her watch then her eyes were completely fixed on her victim.

"You're thirty seconds late, I hate to say it but you're losing your touch handsome" said Ada as she proceeded to advance swaying her hips with a conquering smile.


	2. Like a Friend

**Author's note: Hello everyone, first of all i want to apologize for taking this long to update this story. I have been working on this story since before Resident Evil 6 came out so it's been while. This chapter was very difficult to write but it's done now and i want to thank my friends Neiara28 and Technogecko1826 for their advice and encouraging words.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to crapcom and the lyrics from Live and learn belongs to the Cardigans and all that jazz.

* * *

Like a Friend

"You're thirty seconds late, I hate to say it, but you're losing your touch handsome" said Ada as she proceeded to advance swaying her hips with a conquering smile towards Leon. Ada through the years had countless dreams and fantasies about what their reunion would be like. In her fantasies however Leon did not look confused.

Leon found himself unable to speak, his mouth was open, yet he was unable to speak. His mind raced invaded by countless thoughts and feelings, but one of them managed to get through, his voice was soft and sounded almost like a whisper.

"Why?" asked Leon to himself as well as Ada.

Ada stopped in her tracks and blinked. She had expected all kinds of words just not that one.

"Why? What? Leon" asked Ada slightly annoyed by the fact her seductive conquering speech had to be cut short.

"Why did you shoot Ashley? She did nothing to you!" spat Leon. As if he was chocking in a haze of confusion and anger.

Ada tilted her head to the side and placed her right hand on her hip and smiled.

"I needed to get your attention Leon, that's why" said Ada as she resumed her walk towards Leon. This time however she did not strut towards him; her trained eyes watching every movement of his.

"You wanted to get my attention?" asked Leon flabbergasted.

"Well handsome I guess I could have mailed you some of my finest lingerie with some instructions on where to meet me." "But we both know your little Claire wouldn't be very happy about it, would she?" said Ada as she walked forward toward Leon.

"So you chose to shoot Ashley instead…. damn it Ada! She could die!" shouted Leon as he watched Ada stop on her tracks then looked at him with a confused face. Then just as if nothing had happened; Ada began to laugh making Leon uncomfortable and curious at the same time.

"Ah Leon, I got to admit I was a sucker for that young naïve innocent side of you back in Raccoon City. But now, you are kind of a little too old for it" said Ada grinning as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out something out. Leon had no time to try to guess what it was before he found himself catching something small with his left hand from Ada.

Leon slowly kept his gun trained on Ada while he opened his hand and looked in shock to find a pink paintball.

Leon stood frozen in shock for a moment feeling a sense relief wash over him. At the same time he was feeling like an idiot for not checking on Ashley. But now he had fallen into this trap. Ada wore a winning smile. Leon gritted his teeth and glared at Ada. Unfortunately for Leon Ada began to laugh once again.

"It's not funny Ada" said Leon but before he could elaborate he was interrupted by Ada; "Isn't it? Our long awaited reunion is ruined by you having a blonde moment" said Ada with a wink then she looked up at the sky as if she was waiting for something to fall. Leon looked at her confused; seeing Ada again made him feel uneasy.

He took a couple of steps back and sighed inwardly. Leon felt overwhelmed by a dozen different feelings almost driving him to a panic attack; this surprised him because he had not had a panic attack since he was nine. Once again he took a couple of breaths and calmed himself down. His eyes met Ada's once again mildly surprised to see she had been eyeing him curiously.

"Cat got your tongue handsome?" asked Ada her predatory eyes studying every single one of his movements for any kind of response.

"Ada… just, how are you still alive? Chris told me he killed you" asked Leon confused: He had received an e-mail from Chris Redfield last week telling him in a report that he had encountered Ada in a hidden B.O.W underground lab somewhere in the Maryland swamps. Chris went on to write that he had engaged Ada in combat and then he had managed to gun her down with his Beretta after several close calls. Leon had immediately demanded to see her body but Chris told him that the lab had self -destructed leaving only a smoking crater.

Leon had begrudgingly dropped the subject feeling a mix of feelings but the biggest was regret; regret that he had never able to just talk to Ada and find resolution to his feelings but he knew that he would never get a chance to now and since he just had to move on completely.

Leon and Chris had never had a close relationship over the years, mostly because of Claire; Chris had always been a little overprotective when it came to his sister and also because as time went by, Leon's name along with Chris had become the two most famous anti-bioterrorism agents. Which caused a rivalry between him and Chris and the BSAA and the DSO, however he had never expected Chris just to lie to him like that.

_There had to be a reason for such a lie_ Leon thought as he looked at Ada who was wearing a cocky smirk in her face and began to chuckle.

"Is that what he told you?" asked Ada as she stood in front of Leon and playfully poked Leon's chest with her index finger and grinned; "some future brother in law he is" "how can you expect to thrust your future family when they hide such important things" "it makes you wonder doesn't it? Just what else are they hiding from you? You always talked about how important thrust is to you right?" said Ada with a smile. She was about to continue when she was interrupted by Leon.

"Stop trying to manipulate me Ada, I'm not going to play your game" said Leon firmly.

"Ah Leon, what makes you think I'm playing with you?" asked Ada as she crossed her arms.

"Well. Your track record for one, and two; you always manipulate people so you can get what you are after" said Leon as he gripped his gun tighter.

"What if I told you I don't need to manipulate anyone anymore… for now at least. Since what I'm after is standing right in front of me" said Ada with a grin.

Leon felt his knees quake and his heart fall to his ankles, he found himself unable to respond but then he remembered Spain and he proceeded to steel himself.

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Leon.

"Tsk! Why not? You believed everything I told you before… I don't see how this is any different. People always want to believe that they are safe and they can ignore the perils of this world and still be able to return home to their precious TV dinners" said Ada as she looked at the city.

"But this time Leon I'm not lying, I came to see you" said Ada.

"Ada…. I haven't seen you in four years and you expect me to believe that you just… felt like paying me a visit?"

"Yes I do Leon. Unless, of course you need to sit on a toilet and put on your thinking cap on for a couple of hours to see if I'm telling the truth."

Leon visibly flinched but managed to keep his composure.

"I'm not going to waste this opportunity, tell me; what have you done with the Las Plagas sample?" asked Leon.

"Are you still angry about that? Ugh! Typical male, always trying to ruin the mood, but I suppose you deserve an answer, I sold it to Wesker for 6 million dollars and before you say anything…. He paid me that amount of chump change, to spite me for crashing his private plane the month before" explained Ada.

"Damn it Ada! So the rumors of a stronger strain of the Las Plagas parasite are true! Ada how could you give it to Wesker!? He's …"

"That's not my problem Leon. That's what the good guys like you are for. I just worry about looking good as the deadliest woman on the planet and if I'm feeling charitable; I help you once in a while to make sure you don't get killed by your own eagerness" explained Ada.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who decided it would be a good idea to place bandages over my uniform instead of doing it under, like normal people do" said Leon hoping to get a rise out of Ada.

"I was young back then and besides it all worked out in the end right?" said Ada causing Leon to look away and snort lightly.

"Not a chance Ada, if it hadn't been for Claire cleaning up my wound with cheap vodka and bandaging it properly, I would have probably died of infection the next day" said Leon as he watched Ada's expression change with just mentioning his fiancée's name.

"Ah yes… little Claire Redfield. The ever so jovial tree hugging activist!" said Ada in a sarcastic tone.

"Tell me Leon do you ever get sick of her? I'm sure you do. Any normal human being would, all that sweetness in just one person. She's like a Disney character stuck in the real world."

"You're wrong Ada. Claire is much more than that" said Leon once again defending Claire, which made Ada slightly upset.

"I guess you're right Leon, She's also a huge pain in the ass" said Ada hoping to get a rise out of Leon.

"In Raccoon City she took the role of a walking ambulance trying to find and rescue any survivors" said Ada.

"So did I" countered Leon.

"True, but you did not create a vaccine for a little girl and saved her life, only to abandon her two weeks later" said Ada and as she watched Leon's eyes glare at her and his grip on his gun tighten she knew she had hit her mark.

"You must have hated her for that" said Ada who began walking around Leon with a winning smirk on her face.

* * *

_How dare you…_ Leon couldn't help the anger welling up inside him as he watched Ada reveling at the sight of him. As much he hated to admit it she had been right. Back in 1998 he had wanted Claire to stay with him and Sherry and bring an end to Umbrella together, Claire agreed at first. But then they met David Trapp and Rebecca but after Utah something seemed to have changed in her and she was hell bent on finding her brother. Leon knowing he was fighting a losing battle reluctantly gave in and encouraged Claire to find Chris.

Claire left the next day and Leon found himself alone driving on the Highway on his way to pick up Sherry from his aunt's house. Unfortunately as he got out of the car he found himself surrounded by a small army pointing weapons at him from all directions.

Leon surrendered and found himself on board of a Blackhawk helicopter handcuffed and blindfolded, he had no idea how much time had passed until he found himself inside an interrogation room, as a voice from a speaker spoke to him.

"We have the authority to do as we please with you… you and that girl" spoke the voice.

"Just leave her out of this. She's an innocent."

"An innocent who carries the G antibody" Leon's eyes widened as he realized that they knew about what happened to Sherry, feeling despair he felt defeated until the voice spoke once again.

"Don't worry we're taking good care of her, bottom-line is… you got the experience we're looking for, so if you want this to end peacefully you really only have one choice… work for us."

* * *

And that was it. He belonged to the government from there on, an expensive asset with experience but an asset nonetheless. The one who recruited him Adam Benford, had been good to him, even after Leon botched his first mission with the government. Instead of being accused of treason he spent a week in solitary confinement, which was good for Leon since he just wanted to be left alone.

Leon blinked as he noticed he had drifted off into memory lane while Ada looked at him with an all knowing look. _If she wanted to attack me she would have done so already…_ Leon sighed and lowered his gun making Ada smirk and click her heels almost as if she was claiming victory.

"What are you doing here Ada? What's your angle?" Ada did not say anything for a while. Instead she raised her right eyebrow and spoke.

"Like I said Leon, I came to see you and… well maybe try to talk to some sense into you about this wedding… Leon you're not the type to settle down, you enjoy your job too much."

"Ada. What makes you think, you know anything about me? We barely know each other" "every time I feel like I finally got a grip on my feelings, you show up every five years to mess with my mind."

Ada scoffed and glared at Leon. She crossed her arms and walked around until a shining light in the dark skies drew her attention. Ada smiled and pointed her finger at it.

"Well now… it seems we have a peeping Tom spying us" said Ada.

"Say hi to Wesker Leon" Leon looked at the light and shook his head.

"That's not possible Ada. There's no way Wesker has access to satellites, that's property of the US government"

"And who do you think grants him access Leon? Wesker has friends in high places. Just like you and me handsome" Ada watched the light until it went away then she smiled. "You're a lucky man Leon, he is not coming, because I have a "friend" paying him a visit soon and it will be a homecoming party that will make me smile like the good girl I am."

"What are you talking about Ada?" Leon asked confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about Leon, it will be over before you know it. Just like your virginity" said Ada with a grin but then she looked serious "by the way, I believe I should be the one to tell this; Wesker has cameras in your apartment to see your every movement as well as the other "survivors" Leon felt his throat go dry and his heart rate increase. He narrowed his eyes and asked. "Who put them there?" Ada looked at him with uncaring look and shrugged her shoulders.

"I did, Leon. I know where everybody lives even that wandering drunk Oliveira, Wesker is watching him too" "there is a camera in the small ventilation duct above your kitchen and one in the tree outside of your apartment complex. You can remove them if you want" said Ada.

"Also before you say anything else, no I have not been into your apartment in some time. Because if I did I would have left a pretty little gift for your fiancée" said Ada.

"That's not funny Ada."

"Oh but there is nothing funny about a black mamba, but you know what I could do? I could tape it and send it to America's funniest home videos. That would be pretty funny; a poisoned Claire squirming on the floor trying to call for help…"

"Enough!" roared Leon "if you ever lay a hand…"

"Relax Leon I'm just fucking with you. Unfortunately I had to promise my friend, that I would not lay a hand on Claire… and despite what you believe, I keep my promises."

"What friend? What are you talking about?" asked Leon.

"Sorry, but that's above your pay grade Leon. There is too much at stake for me to tell you everything, it's not that I don't trust you. The truth is I don't trust anybody."

"It must be pretty lonely to be you then, never being able to trust somebody and never having someone to watch your back."

"Not really. If you ask me, having a partner just makes it easier to get stabbed in the back" explained Ada with a cynical tone, until a smile appeared on her face.

"Unless… I had a partner like you, Leon. That would be different… Just imagine. You and me traveling around the world; we could make love all night in Paris, have breakfast in Monaco and dance the night away in Germany. You would finally get paid the money you deserve and don't try to act like you're not broke Leon. I've been to your place"

"I will never work for Wesker, Ada" replied Leon his blue eyes looked like they could cut steel. Ada for a second felt uneasy until she mastered her emotions and ignored his gaze.

"Who says you have to? After tomorrow I will be a free woman. Well… not entirely free but… I'll take what I can get. At least I can get a clean slate."

"Ada you are on the FBI's most wanted list for acts of bioterrorism. There's no clean slate for you" explained Leon but Ada just chuckled.

"I'm not on the list anymore Leon, like I said; I got friends in high places and if you don't believe me. Check your phone" Leon looked at Ada and reached inside his pocket. Leon cursed inwardly remembering that he had dropped his phone outside of the movie theatre. Leon knew the DSO protocols and what was about to happen. The news of the attack on Ashley must have reached Hunnigan by now and he was sure she must have tried to reach him already, now it was a matter of time before she sent the nearest DSO agents as backup.

Leon looked at Ada and sighed, despite everything that had happened between them. Leon could not help but to feel disappointed. Time was running out and he had not asked her the questions that were burning through his mind. _But maybe I can try._

"Ada."

"Yes Leon?"

"Let's talk. I don't mean like what we're doing now, why can't we talk about normal things, like normal people do?"

"Because we're not normal people Leon, besides normal people are so boring. But you know what's even worse? Married people! You spend five minutes with them and you already want to shoot them. It's what you want? Become a source of boredom to all your friends? If you ask me I would say that you're crazy, but that's just my opinion. But if you want to talk… I suppose we could do that, as long as you don't ask me any classified information" Ada looked at Leon eager for an answer.

"Alright" _I need to be quick, before Police and the DSO scare her away_. He took a deep breath and began.

"What did you do in your last mission?" asked Leon and Ada answered with a chuckle.

"I already told you that I don't want to talk about my missions Leon. Ask me something else."

"Very well, what have you been up to since your last mission?" Ada chuckled and ran her hand through her black hair.

"I got married"

"What?" asked Leon his eyes grew as big as plates.

Ada reached into her pocket and produced a ring: encrusted in it was the biggest diamond Leon had ever seen. "I could buy a small country with this" said Ada "maybe call it Adakistan" Ada grinned from ear to ear while Leon looked confused.

"Have you ever heard from Yuri Ibragimov Leon?"

"The Russian oil magnate? Yeah I've heard of him, the guy who wanted to build a Hummer with seats made of wale testicles right?"

"That was not his finest moment I must admit, but he more than made up for it when he married the lovely and incredibly beautiful Yuriko Cho from Japan" said Ada with a fake Japanese accent.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese" said Leon.

"How else am I supposed to get any decent sushi without speaking Japanese Leon? Sadly my accent is a bit of a problem. Fortunately Yuri had never been to Japan and I was able to fool him and his entourage. Sadly there was an accident at sea during Yuriko's honey moon and she was made a widow. Very sad tale don't you think Leon?"

"I think she's a regular black widow" said Leon.

"Now that's mean Leon, she must be heartbroken"

Leon snorted and shook his head "yeah right. I wonder what she's going to do with the money from the diamond. There is only so much Armani handbags you can guy" said Leon.

"You're right Leon. I'm going to have to buy some cute shoes too. Maybe I'll buy something for Excella too… yeah! That sounds perfect; a red Armani handbag with some dead rats inside. Yeah it would be the perfect gift for that uptight bitch" said Ada. The resentment in her voice was very clear and Leon smiled.

"You make friends wherever you go huh?" Ada narrowed her eyes at Leon but smile was creeping in her features as well.

"Who's this Excella anyway?" asked Leon.

"Some snobby Italian skank, who follows Wesker wherever he goes like a puppy and thinks she's going to be Queen of the world" said Ada.

"You sound almost jealous" replied Leon confused and Ada laughed.

"That will be the day I will ask you to shoot me" said Ada she looked thoughtful for second then she asked.

"Since I answered your questions it's only fair I ask you a question as well" Ada pursed her lips then asked "you're really going to go through with this wedding?"

"I am" answered Leon.

"Why?"

"It's simple. Because, I love Claire" Leon looked at Ada. She was quiet as she seemed to be studying him then she smiled.

"And I love fashion, my Ferrari and butterflies but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna marry them. Now I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me why you supposedly love that annoying girl" replied Ada as she closed in on Leon. She was close, so close that he could smell her perfume; it smelled of roses and something he couldn't quite put a finger on, somehow it felt familiar. Leon gulped and answered.

"After Raccoon city I was hurt not only physically but mentally, I had the worst case of survivor's guilt the head shrink in the CIA had ever seen and that's saying something" said Leon with a grin on his face, then he sobered up and continued, "I thought you died that night, worse that I had killed you by getting distracted and forcing you to help me. I escaped that morning with Claire and Sherry feeling ashes in my mouth and my shoulder throbbing like hell, Thanks to Claire who managed to clean my wound, I was well enough to travel until we met Rebecca and her group. Claire was always by my side and I thought of her as a great friend but then Utah happened and things changed. During our escape of the planet is when I began to notice that I was attracted to Claire, my feelings grew each day we spent together."

"Then she left you to find her brother" said Ada interrupting him.

"Yes and I admit I was angry at the time especially after I was arrested by the government"

"I began to work for the government because of Sherry and her well-being, days turned to weeks but then I received an e-mail from Claire telling me that she was trapped and she needed my help. Just in time for my first mission with the government. I was supposed to take a plane to the European coast to retrieve my Friend Ark Thomson and the evidence he gathered on Umbrella. Instead I hijacked the plane and I flew it into France. I evaded the Gendarmes long enough and was able to make contact with Claire's brother Chris and the STARS. He departed immediately I asked to go with him but he refused, so I left for Sheena Island. When I returned to the states I was arrested and placed into solitary confinement. I had caused an international incident by landing a CIA plane in France without any word. When I was released I was suspended for a week. I used that time to see Claire. When I found her she was with her brother and the remnants of the STARS, she seemed changed, something had happened to her and she refused to talk about it. The next day we had a huge fight because of what happened to Sherry and we didn't speak to each other for a year. I kept working with the government and Claire invited me to her college graduation.

In time I was able to regain my agency's trust and secure visits to see Sherry, Claire was overjoyed and we visited Sherry together.

"Yeah that's nice Leon but what I'm interested in is; how she came to be you fiancée. Not how you plan to write your memoires" said Ada as she crossed her arms.

"Alright… last month she came to visit me at a hospital where I was receiving treatment after a mission in Spain. She told me she had an epiphany, something about _living without regrets_ and she confessed her feelings towards me" Leon noticed Ada somehow tense up, even though he knew that Ada was the ultimate actress, he had managed to spot a subtle change in her body language. Ada seemed to have noticed it too. She looked away into the lights of the city until she was ready, then her eyes were fixed on Leon once again.

"Well, what happened next?"

"I told Claire the truth; I told her that I had feelings for her ever since the planet and that I would love to take her out for dinner."

"You decided to marry her after one date?" asked Ada in disbelief.

"No. We dated for a couple of weeks before I popped the question. Besides Ada I've known Claire for a whole decade, she and I have been through hell together not once but twice and that creates a bond that is not easily broken. But the reason I love her is simple: All my partners through my career have betrayed me in one way or another, all except Claire. I realize now that I want her by my side against whatever the future throws at us" Leon looked at Ada who was quietly taking all the information. She seemed to try to avoid his gaze. Ada walked over the edge of building and began to contemplate the view of the city. Leon did not know what to do, Leon tried to relax his body and perhaps stretch out his arms until Ada's voice startled him.

"What about me? Did you ever feel anything for me?" asked Ada her voice almost a whisper. Leon felt nervous; he had never actually talked about his feelings for Ada to anyone, except for a bartender or two when he was drunk. The CIA had asked him about it, but all that information was classified, somehow he also realized that he had not mentioned his feelings in Spain and perhaps Ada had no idea about how he felt about her.

"I did" said Leon. Ada turned towards him; her eyes were locked into a mix between confusion and rage. Leon realized that this was the moment. He took a deep breath and began.

"Did you know that there is a memorial wall outside the ruins of Raccoon City? All the names of the people who died there are written on it, I remember it very well because I wrote your name on it. I thought you had died and promised myself that no one else would die on my watch. Of course now after all these years I realize how naïve that promise was, but I believed in it. As years went by I received Intel from different sources that a woman with your description was seen in Albert Wesker's company. I refused to believe it, of course until I saw you in Spain"

"Ada why didn't you contact me? You had six years! You could have contacted me and perhaps things would be different…"

"I thought about it, many times Leon, you have no idea how many times I thought about calling you, but I was working for Wesker and you and I are..."

"That's no excuse Ada. If you really felt something for me; Wesker wouldn't have stopped us, nothing would have. I would have fought for us! With every ounce of my being!" screamed Leon feeling anger soar through him.

"Now I realize that I was just like John" the words slipped out before he could correct himself, he looked at Ada and saw no emotion.

"I'm surprised you remembered John, not a lot of people do"

"I wrote his name along with yours in the wall, I wanted to pay my respects to a good man."

"He was" said Ada. Her voice laced with sadness. This surprised Leon since Ada was a master in masking her emotions.

"Thank you for remembering him Leon, maybe I will visit him one day" said Ada as she gave him a small smile.

"I feel I should say this before anything else gets said, Leon you were not like John. He was good to me but he was an assignment, you were not. You… You were… unexpected, I've never experienced anything like, what I felt in Raccoon city Leon. You have no idea how much you changed me! I…"

Leon was stunned. Never in a million years had he expected that Ada would open herself to him in such a way. She was about to say something important to him when a sudden noise made her turn around. Leon sighed as the sound of approaching sirens ruined his chance. Leon watched as Ada returned to her former self with the click of her heels and a sneer.

"Well handsome. It seems like it's time for me to leave, now I expect my wedding invitation in the mail by Monday" Leon looked at Ada dumbfounded as she flashed her grappling hook and gave him a wink.

"I don't even have your address and Claire would freak if you showed up at the wedding" replied Leon.

"Exactly" Ada grinned. "It doesn't matter really if I don't get an invitation, I always wanted to crash a wedding" said Ada with a grin.

Leon narrowed his eyes and answered: "Ada if you think that I'm going to let you…" The sounds of the sirens were very close but a sudden sound interrupted Leon. It was the sound of metal steps. Ada seemed to have noticed it too, as she reached for her gun. There was a flash of brown hair and Leon ran forward and brought himself in the middle of two experienced killers.

Leon looked at Ada and almost shivered. Her brown eyes were fixed with the intent to kill; Leon knew that this was going to be a massacre if he didn't do something so he turned towards the other shooter. He wielded a Glock 19 pistol and had short brown hair and wore a black suit. He looked just like any other DSO agent all except for his piano tie.

"Ark! Stand down we're just talking!" yelled Leon hoping his friend would understand.

"Leon, what the hell is going on?! And why are you talking to her? She shot the President's daughter!" yelled Ark.

"Yes! But she shot Ashley with a paintball! Ashley's fine probably just bruised" explained Leon when Ada called his name.

"You know this clown Leon?" asked Ada. Leon looked back at Ark and then turned towards Ada.

"Yes. He's my best friend Ada" said Leon as he watched Ada blink and turn to him with a look of confusion in her eyes, Leon nodded and Ada lowered her gun making Leon sighed in relief.

Ark however did not lower his gun and began to slowly walk towards them. Leon tried to get Ark to lower his gun when he felt Ada tap him in the shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"I'll see you at the wedding Leon, try not to do anything stupid until then" Leon turned towards Ada and saw that she was at the edge of the building.

"You are under arrest Ada Wong. If that's your real name" said Ark who kept getting closer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that officer. You see I left the fridge door open and you know what does to the environment" said Ada with a shrug.

"Move a muscle and I will personally empty this whole clip on you!"

"Boys" sighed Ada "can't live with them can't live without them" said Ada as she took a step back.

Leon's grew as big as plates as Ada winked at him and jumped out the building disappearing in the dark below.

"ADA!" screamed Leon, the image of her falling all those years ago. Replaying on his minds like a broken record. Leon did not notice he was drenched in sweat until he felt Ark place his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Leon?" asked Ark. _That's a good question_ Leon asked himself.

"I'm not sure. But somehow I feel like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders" Ark looked at the dark below and looked at Leon.

"She's gone Ark. I doubt we'll hear anything from her for some time" Ark nodded and both men began to walk down the stairs. Police began to flood the area but Leon and Ark flashed their badges and were allowed to walk. Leon reached for his phone and saw that he had 37 missed calls. Wincing he turned to Ark.

"Most are Hunnigan's she must be pissed" said Leon looking at his phone.

"You have no idea man, she was so pissed her face was red. I thought she was going to lay an egg" Ark chuckled but then he turned serous.

"That reminds me she told me that you need to report to Hunter's office first thing in the morning. I bet she will be there too so they can double team you with questions."

"I suppose" said Leon as he walked towards his car and looked back at his roommate.

"Listen Ark I think I'm gonna need the apartment to myself tonight, can you and Cody stay in a hotel tonight? I need to check on Ashley then I will go home and try to explain to Claire what happened today"

"I see… well I hope she doesn't beat the crap out of you man. See you at the office tomorrow!" said Ark as he left.

Leon hoped Claire would handle the situation _well if not… I hope she doesn't shoot me_ thought Leon as he entered his car and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

The hospital room she was in was cold and the portable heater she had next to her, failed to keep her warm. There was one thing that could maybe keep her warm, _**anger.**_

Ashley gripped her bed sheet so hard it almost hurt, she grinded her teeth_. It was all her damn fault!_ "I don't care she is a trained assassin. Next time I see Ada I'm kicking the crap out of her!" yelled Ashley as angry tears rolled down from her face.

She already missed Leon even though he had just left fifteen minutes ago. He had come to check on her and explain what had happened. When Leon told her that she had been used as bait to lure Leon to Ada she had been livid. Even Leon seemed surprised by Ashley's anger. Leon left saying that he had to go home to check on Claire and that he would be stepping down from his bodyguard duties at least for the time being. Ashley had lived in white house long enough to know that the secret service would conduct an investigation on this incident and that they would question Leon.

_It's not fair_ she thought. _Leon would never put me in danger, it was all Ada's fault_ and now she was stuck with Leon's replacement: Lott Thompson.

Ark's adopted son had always been nice to her but he was not Leon. He had just recently finished his training and this was his first assignment. Ashley had voiced her concern to Leon, but he told her that he had trained under his and Ark's supervision and that she could not be in safer hands. She disagreed but there was nothing she could do.

"Don't worry Ashley" said Leon "Lott is a survivor; he survived the outbreak in Sheena island with only a baseball bat along with his little sister I'm sure he can protect you."

Now Leon was gone and Ashley was left all alone in her room except for Lott who was standing outside her door.

"Lott" she called softly and was answered with silence, making Ashley frown.

"LOTT!" yelled Ashley. This caused the door to be opened swiftly and Lott entered reaching for his gun, he looked at every corner; his trained eyes spotted no threats so he approached Ashley. Unfortunately his trained eyes failed to spot the large cable that was in front of him and he tripped and fell face first into the floor.

"I'm dead meat" said Ashley as she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to control her temper.

Lott stood up as if his body was made of springs he placed his hand in front of his nose and began to rub it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I called you earlier why didn't you come the first time?" asked Ashley.

"Oh I was listening to Queen on my I-Pod ma'am" answered Lott.

"Queen?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah you know Claire's favorite band, she let me borrow her CDs, have you ever met her? She's pretty cool"

"I don't want to talk about Claire Redfield" said Ashley narrowing her eyes.

"Oh what did you want to talk about ma'am?" asked Lott.

"I'm hungry can you get me a butter finger please?"

"Ok… certainly! I will radio someone in and they will get it for you ASAP ma'am"

"No. I'm hungry go get it for me" Lott looked at her confused.

"You know I can't do that ma'am, I have to guard your room"

"Then give me your gun I will protect myself until you get here" replied Ashley as she crossed her arms and leaned against her bed.

"Have you ever fired a gun ma'am?"

"Not but I've watched a lot of Youtube videos" replied Ashley. "That's a Glock 19 right? It doesn't have a safety all I have to do is point and shoot isn't?"

"There's a lot more than pointing a gun and shooting ma'am, you have to aim at your targets and watch for your ammo. Besides I can't let you have my gun, Leon would have my head"

"Fine" grumbled Ashley "then at least give me something less lethal Lott"

Lott scratched the back of his head his brown hair reminded her of Leon, which made her feel depressed.

Lott pulled out something out of his pocket and placed in her hands. Ashley looked at it and saw a can of Mace.

"This is not a toy ma'am. This burns like hell. You flip the safety off with your thumb and spray. Got it?" he asked and Ashley nodded.

"I will be right back ma'am please don't do anything stupid" said Lott as he left. Ashley looked at the door and considered sneaking out. _It would be so easy…_ she thought. Ashley got up and walked to a mirror and looked inside her hospital gown. The purple bruise that greeted her looked worse than before, the paintball had impacted right in her chest but other than the bruise she was alright. Ashley sighed and returned to her bed she relaxed against the mattress and looked at the ceiling. There was a lot of work to do and she had unfinished business with Ada. Once again Ashley smiled to herself and began to plot.

* * *

The shower did not relax Ada as much as she had hoped for. The events of her reunion with Leon still plagued her mind; she was so distracted that she almost forgot about the woman taunting her through her PDA.

"Ha-Ha that's out of the question Ada darling. You should have known that abandoning the mission; my Albert gave you to pursue some… worthless dog, would come with consequences" said the woman with a thick accent. Ada adjusted her red bathrobe and looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry Excella but as I told Albert I had another mission lined up"

"Hmm that's your own fault then. My Albert was waiting for you. I wonder; what will he do when he gets his hands on you? Especially once he masters Uroboros. I will be part of his new world, I wonder if can say the same about you Hmm?" Excella raised her left eyebrow at Ada awaiting a response.

"Sorry to disappoint but I think I'm better on my own from now on; although Excella, do tell Wesker that It's been fun" said Ada with grin. Excella seemed to quietly hiss at her but then she smiled.

"Go on do what you want, it's not my problem. But remember this darling; there are no second chances with Albert Wesker" Ada chuckled and sneered.

"Oh I know Excella I know, no one knows Wesker the way I do. That's why I'm talking to you, tell me where is Albert now?"

"Hmm he is meeting with Irving right now he even brought that doll of his, what does he call it? Ah yes Jill. Why do you ask?"

"Good. Now Excella I hope you know that I could care less about you but for some reasons I feel like I should warn you: you need to pack your things and leave as soon as possible, the BSAA is coming and it will not end well" at that Excella began to laugh.

"I know Ada darling. Wesker knows it too that's why he will deal with them soon enough"

"Excella he is just using you, he…"

"Of course he is. I'm a magnificent business woman and I'm great eye candy. I am his most trusted advisor and one day I will rule by his side" Ada knowing the truth scoffed at the stupidity of that thought.

"What is so funny?" asked Excella.

"Nothing just wire me the rest of my payment" Excella just grunted and after a few seconds a beep alerted Ada that the transfer had been made.

"Well I would lie and say that it has been fun but we…" Excella's speech was cut short by Ada.

"No it hasn't but it's over now and you!" Ada shouted as she pointed at a stunned Excella "You should start walking away as far away as you could possible can from that monster. He will kill you. He kills everything" said Ada. Excella looked at her for a couple of seconds then she grunted and ended the conversation.

Ada felt a migraine starting to make its presence known in her head and she sighed.

This was the reason she avoided the east coast. _Too much drama!_ Looking around her penthouse suit she made a mental note to visit the bar and maybe find an appropriate toy to play with. But now it was time to for a girl to treat herself.

She picked up her comb and began to comb her hair when a beeping light caught her attention. She had specified when she got her suite that she did not want to be disturbed, so she chose the most expensive one. _The home of Isis_ they called it Ada just saw as an expensive room. It had plenty of luxuries a pool, a Jacuzzi and a tennis court but what caught Ada's attention was that there was only one entrance to her suite and that was through a glass elevator. Which was perfect for her.

She quickly packed her things and smiled _It's always a good thing to travel light _she picked up her gun and coked the hammer back and placed the gun in her bed. _My motion detector flashed 4 seconds ago which means I have 4 more seconds before they get here _Ada took off her bathrobe and put on the towel she took a shower with and fixed her hair.

The elevator door opened with a grenade and Ada looked away and she covered her ears.

BOOM!

_Flashbang, how typical_

Four armed men with the words SWAT on their vest appeared the carried modified M4 carbines and tactical masks. They pointed their guns at Ada.

"HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD NOW!"

Ada smiled and pretended she raise her hands as she slowly did her towel fell from her body revealing her naked form.

The SWAT officers stopped in their tracks. Ada smirked as she felt the men's gazes all over her body.

"Sorry boys but you should have knocked. I don't take kindly to unwanted visitors even if they're cute" said Ada as she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

It was then when the SWAT officers noticed something blinking next to them.

"Shit" one of them screamed but it was too late.

BOOM the Flashbang went off.

"You flash me, I flash you" said Ada as she picked up her gun and fired her gun. She fired two rounds in each of them. Double tap that was a technique she had learned from a former SAS veteran. He had trained her for two weeks and the lessons she learned were now becoming useful.

All four SWAT officers were down in the floor. From the groans she heard at least two of them were still alive but that did not concern her. Ada dressed herself with her bathrobe and placed her most valuable items including her purse into her carry-on bag. The rest were left on her big suitcase, feeling spiteful Ada placed a fire grenade inside and rigged so that it would go off the moment someone opened it.

_Shame I can't see it the magic happen _

Ada placed a second mag into one of her pockets and stormed out through the balcony. One hand on her gun and the other holding her grappling hook next she wore a strap over her shoulder that connected to her carry-on bag. As she exited the suite she spotted a helicopter over her head. More SWAT team members were rappelling down through ropes. Ada spotted them before they did her, which gave her the advantage of mere seconds.

Ada aimed her gun at them, the SWAT teams reached for their guns as well. She had a second of advantage so she did what was the easiest thing to do. She cheated.

Ada held her gun sideways and fired her fist shot hitting one of the SWAT team members in the chest. The muzzle jump created a horizontal sweep allowing her to move faster; hitting all three remaining three SWAT team members before they could aim their guns. With a click Ada noticed that she was out of bullets, as she reloaded she looked up at the helicopter and spotted the pilot leaving her seat and running to where the ropes were, making Ada smile.

* * *

_This is the worst first day ever! _Maggie thought as she took off her safety belts and placed the helicopter into autopilot and rushed out of the cockpit. She ran to the helicopter's door and looked in horror to see the whole team dead before they were able to get out of their ropes. _They told me it was going to be an easy first mission. They said nothing about fighting some crazy woman!_ _I gotta cut the ropes!_ Maggie pulled her knife out and began to cut each rope. Once she was done she wiped the sweat of her forehead with her wrist and looked down.

There was no one below except for her teammates_. Fuck! I gotta get out of here!_ Maggie made a mad dash back into the cockpit and picked up her controls she was about to turn off the autopilot when a voice whispered beside her.

"Leaving me already? But we just met" Maggie turned to see the black hair woman beside her a smile across her face.

By reflex Maggie felt her body reaching for her gun but the woman was faster, the woman's right foot connected with Maggie's face with a sick velocity and Maggie felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth until she felt the cold wind of outside hit her skin and with a push she fell into darkness.

* * *

As Ada piloted the helicopter she looked down into the street and was surprised to see dozens of police cars outside the hotel. _I wish I could see their faces _Ada smiled to herself and flew the helicopter towards Virginia she turned off the Police's radio and began to search through the stations until she heard the familiar sound of the cardigan's live and learn. Ada wondered if there was someone somewhere who had requested that song just for her.

**I stared into the light to kill some of my pain**

**It was all in vain**

**Cause no senses remain but an ache in my body and regret in my mind**

**But I'll be fine cause I live and I learn…**

A sad smile spread across Ada's features as she thought about Leon. _Maybe things would have been_ _different if she had tried to contact him all those years ago_. Ada's thoughts were interrupted as she heard her PDA beeping and she placed it in her lap and she accepted the message.

"What is it now Excella? I thought I told you to go as far away from Wesker as possible. Do you want me to tell you, what is Wesker's favorite cereal? Or do you want me to tell you what he likes in bed? Asked Ada lacing each of her words with sarcasm. As she took a small break from piloting and looked at the person looking at her.

_Shit! _

It was not Excella Gionne who was in the other end. It was a man she had not seen in years. He had short black hair mixed with grey. He was in his mid-forties and wore a very expensive black suit.

"Trent"

"Hello to you too Ada" said the man. "It's been some time since we last spoke but I never thought you would be giving relationship advice to anyone, Is this a side gig? Am I not paying you enough?" asked Trent.

"Very funny old man is there a reason for this call? I seem to recall you pay me to be an undercover operative and since Wesker's demise is imminent I figured we were done and I should start job hunting soon" said Ada with shrug.

"That's true Ada I pay you to be undercover but I have a new mission for you. It is a very difficult mission and will require you to go undercover again, as always I will pay you handsomely for your assistance" explained Trent.

"What's the new assignment?"

"There is a new player in town, calls himself the stranger. He seems to be gathering resources, manpower, money and B.O.W's. I have no idea what his endgame is but I'm very concerned on how quickly he's gaining power" explained Trent.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ada.

"For the moment I want you to do nothing. I got a feeling that the stranger will try to contact you at some point. When he does I want you to accept and work for him. Gather as much evidence as possible and I will use the BSAA to take him down."

"Hmm I suppose I can do that Trent in the meantime I'm going to take a small vacation in Italy if you don't mind" the man nodded and Ada ended the call.

**I came to one a corner with some help from a man**

**Goddamn**

**I don't seem to have learned, that a lady in need is guilty indeed**

**So I paid and got laid in return**

**And I don't know what I've learned**

Ada kept piloting for almost an hour enjoying the music from the radio until she received a text message from an unknown number. She looked at the message and smiled.

_Ada Wong The stranger would like to meet you, if you are interested into a job of a lifetime meet me in the club __**Isis**__ in Monte Carlo one week from today, come alone. _

Ada smiled at the words **j**_**ob of a lifetime**_, she wondered if it was the real thing or just another lie. Ada had been a double agent before but now…

Ada decided that she would have some fun before she came to a decision.

_I wonder what Giovanni is up to? I should pay him a visit._

And with that Ada retreated into the safety of Europe, eventually she would have to deal with the fallout for Wesker's fall and this stranger individual but now all she needed right now was a young Italian poet named Giovanni.

* * *

**So, what did you think? let me know! I still got the epilogue chapter and this story is done! I will begin to work on it soon. Now if you excuse me I'm going to get me cold beer and call it a day. Cheers!**


	3. Epilogue:

Just Dropped IN

"Such dreadful weather" muttered Brandon as he watched the snow covered trees beginning to grow dark. He hated the moorlands more than anything. Perhaps even more than; _those holier than thou Terra Save bastards… _he looked at his window and watched as the lights from the town came alive. Fathers would come home from work, friends would go to the pub and dinner would be served. He hated them but he knew he had to endure them. The children would call him; Old hermit James because he never left his house but he couldn't care less what they thought.

_Children… such wretched things_ he thought. He was glad he never had any! A ruined marriage, a ruined reputation, and a family name that was once renowned with respect and admiration. Now hated to the point he had to receive a new name and a new home in the English countryside from MI6.

He sighed and turned around and began to walk through a small hallway towards his fireplace. It was an old thing; made of mostly bricks and mud but it kept him warm and that was the point. He looked at his 17th century Chinese rug with _pride; one of the few things I was able to smuggle before they took everything._ He smiled to himself and walked towards his old radio. He tinkered with the knobs and the musical marvel of Wagner's Faust filled his house.

He picked up an old brown book from his shelf and headed for his red leather couch until he felt nostalgia creep up his spine. He walked towards a tall dark shelving unit; in it his treasures; pictures medals and the coat of arms of his family.

The pictures brought a smile on his face as he remembered the days of his youth; his days in Oxford, the mad fun he had with Alexander Ashford, the opium dens they visited and all the wild music they listened to. _Those were the days…_ he thought. His eyes turned to the picture of his wedding day and he fought the strong urge to pick it up and smash it, Karen had been a good wife up until the money stopped coming in and he found himself being indicted.

He may have been Spencer's nephew and sole heir but he had never been involved with Umbrella, why did he have to suffer the indignation? _I was just a bloody lawyer!_ Sure he took the checks his uncle sent him but they were gifts, _you don't give gifts back! _He mentally shouted and walked towards his couch and sat on it.

He picked up his book and began to read. At some point he dozed off.

The sound of a loud guitar woke him up. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping, he blinked a couple of times, next he wiped the drool from his mouth, he coughed a couple of times and he turned to his radio and recognized the haunting voice of Robert Johnson.

**Early this morning**

**When you knocked upon my door**

**Early this morning oooo**

**When you knocked upon my door**

**And I said "Hello Satan I believe it's time to go"**

He loved that song. It brought a smile to his face, he once dreamed of becoming a musician but his uncle had forbid it. He looked at his family's coat of arms and the bitterness returned.

"Bloody government, Bloody Terra Save I hate them all!" he growled. His eyes focused on his last wine bottle and he smiled.

"I wish I had the power to sort them all out" said Brandon as he walked towards his wine bottle, he picked up a clean glass and proceeded to pour himself some wine. He drank and felt instantly relaxed. _Perhaps it's time for bed_ he thought.

His world suddenly came to a stop with sound of repetitive knocks.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

Brandon nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard someone knocking at his door.

**Early this morning oooo**

**When you knocked upon my door**

**And I said "Hello Satan I believe it's time to go"**

He had never suffered a heart attack before but he was sure this was how it felt. His hands felt cold, his feet felt like they weighted tons, and his mouth was as dry as a desert while his heart was trying to escape out his chest. He slowly turned towards his radio and cursed the damned thing.

He loved Robert Johnson all through his youth but now all wanted to do was rip his heart out.

"It's my own mind playing tricks on me" he whispered to himself.

He took a deep breath and slowly managed to calm himself, he almost felt like laughing, he hadn't laughed at anything in years. Yet he felt like laughing.

"Ha-Ha you… cheeky bastard" he laughed at his old radio.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

Brandon froze and looked at his door trying to contain the fear in his heart.

_It's not a dream… someone is outside my door. But… who would come to my house at this late hour? _He thought to himself. Henry the grocery boy would usually come on Monday mornings, other than for food he never spoke to no one in town.

_Could it be Karen?_ He asked himself feeling hopeful. _No that greedy bitch is rotting in London_ _I'm all alone here and there is someone at my door._

Brandon mustered all the courage he had and slowly began to walk towards the door. His small wooden hallway seemed to last forever with each step he took. His black polished shoes made the wood below him creak. Brandon clenched his teeth and tried to carefully trying to muffle his footsteps so that the person at the other side of the door would not know he was there.

He was almost there when the sturdy wooden door flew open unleashing the unforgiving cold into his house. Brandon shivered in fear as he fought the urge to run to his bedroom. He felt something warm run down his leg, he looked down and saw he black spot in his pants and did not know if he should laugh or cry.

Brandon tried his best to ignore the fact that he had just pissed himself and he looked at the entrance to his house; the door had been open with such force that his brass door knob had slightly damaged the wooden wall. Brandon did not mind it much since he was busy looking outside to find his visitor.

It was pitch black outside; his eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness, it took time but once he was able to see beyond his porch he immediately regretted it.

Someone was watching him; he could feel their stares all over his body. He placed his hands inside his red robes and almost ran back into his house, when he spotted something in the snow.

Brandon's home had always been hard to reach by car even more with the snow so he found himself slightly proud that someone had tried to visit him despite his obvious terror. The tire tracks in the snow told him that there had been a car in his front yard. But now it was gone.

The cold in his body told him that he should go back inside but he looked all over for any kind of hint but found nothing.

Brandon decided to turn around and return to his home. His fear slowly began to dissipate. He closed and locked his door. The loud click of the lock disturbed him for a moment but all things ceased to matter when he noticed that the music had stopped. He quickly turned around to see his beloved radio when he spotted a figure sitting on his couch. It was a woman, a woman reading his book. Her long blonde hair was perfectly tied into a bun; she wore small glasses that concealed her eyes but not her lovely pale neck. She wore what looked to be a very expensive black business outfit that was guarded under a white jacket.

Brandon's eyes wondered towards the woman's slim figure; she had long legs that he could follow forever and her breasts: _My God! What I would do to those tidy tits!_ He thought to himself and tried his best to suppress the grin in his face. He felt all the blood in his body going up to his head as he blushed with embarrassment as he remembered the giant piss mark in his pants when he saw the girls eyes turn towards him. He felt his legs becoming weak and he yelped as he fell on his ass into the wooden floor.

_Just the perfect way to make a first impression… bollocks! _

He sat there trying to come up with something to say but the girl's eyes were fixed on him. At first he thought she had blue eyes but as she stood up from his couch he noticed they were hazel and depending on the light they almost looked grey.

_I should be happy… I have one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, come to my house, yet… why am I so afraid?_ Brandon asked himself as he watched the girl as she silently looked him over.

The way she regarded him with those eyes; it made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up.

She looks at me like she wants to eat me… such… cold… cold beauty she is.

As if she had been reading his mind she began to chuckle and Brandon wished to god she would stop. Her laughter reminded him of the winds of winter.

"Have no fear lord Spencer; I am not Mephistopheles and I am not here to hurt you" said the girl. Her voice was even more bone chilling. Her accent was American but at the same time she added a cockney flavor to her words.

Brandon's skin color turned as white as milk and he fought the urge to scream.

_How does she know who I am? It's impossible! No one knows I am! The government promised me!_

He swallowed hard and answered: "I'm sorry Miss but you seem to have the wrong person… my name is James Townsend and I live on this…" before he could say anything else, he was interrupted.

"Lovely story but I know who you are, my lord Spencer" said the girl as she pulled out a small PDA.

"Alistair Brandon Spencer born in east London in 1962, your father died in a lab accident in the 70's, making you the only living heir to the Spencer's family legacy. The records here say that you were a disappointment to your uncle since you had no interest in working for him and chose instead to enroll into law school. You married at age 25 and you; along your best friend Alexander Ashford developed a drug problem… how lovely" said the girl with a grin.

He was terrified yet felt compelled to defend himself: "that was a long time ago!" _how could she know all this? Who the hell is she?!_

"It doesn't matter really Lord Spencer, what matter is my proposal" said the girl.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, but I do not understand. What kind of proposal would you possibly have for an old man like me? I'm just a lawyer" Brandon hoped he explained it as best as he could. However the girl seemed unmoved.

"My lord Spencer I understand your fears but you of all people should understand the need of revenge against injustice"

"Injustice? I am not sure I understand… what injustice?"

"It's very simple. You were wronged by the British government and stripped of all your possessions and your family's name was tarnished beyond repair. I have somewhat similar… objectives and I believe you can help me achieve my goals; that's why I would like to propose a partnership. You are the heir to the Spencer legacy and therefore can give me access to areas I can't touch and by helping me I will bring a rather painful end to your enemies" explained the girl.

Brandon did not know what to say; a part of him wanted to scream and shout the names of the people that wronged him but… there was something about that girl. She may be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but the way those hazel eyes stared back at him; _so calculating, so cold…_

The girl's eyebrows rose as if detecting his hesitation.

"Are you afraid my Lord Spencer?" asked the girl.

"I'm just a lawyer young lady I couldn't possibly be of any help to you."

"Why are you so afraid of your destiny? Don't you want save this world?"

"Save the world?" Brandon felt like laughing "just what the blazes are you talking about?"

"You are Oswell E. Spencer's heir! Your uncle he had a dream… a foolish one but it was still a dream. His hubris plunged the world into madness. Worse yet, the people of this world were so afraid that another Terragrigia would happen, that they gave up their rights and knelt to kiss the feet of the United Nations and its hellish pet: the BSAA and its little friend Terra Save."

Brandon felt rage possess his body, hatred clouded his vision and all he could see was the activists protesting outside his home, all being led by that redheaded bitch!

Brandon looked at the girl and asked.

"If I help you achieve your goals, you said you will destroy anyone who wronged me, is that right?" asked Brandon looking at the girl. She nodded.

"Claire Redfield! That bitch has made my life a living hell for two years! I want her to suffer" said Brandon with a growl. For a moment he was silent, he had never spoken like about anybody, he had always been a polite individual. But somehow the hatred he had for Claire Redfield had taken a life on its own.

Brandon felt mortified by his outburst but the girl… she was smiling.

"Claire Redfield you say? Um somehow that names rings a bell… but I do not know from where. Doesn't matter my Lord Spencer if one activist's death is what it takes to get your help. Then she is dead, she just doesn't know it, yet."

"No Miss I don't want her dead I just want her to suffer" explained Brandon.

"Why not? She sounds like a posh bitch" said the girl with shrug.

"Miss I am not a murderer. I could never do something like that" explained Brandon until he felt the girl get closer to him. Hazel eyes seemed to gleam as she spoke.

"We are all murderers my lord Spencer. We just need to be given the right circumstance" she smiled but then she walked back to his couch and bent to pick up Brandon's book. Brandon was mesmerized by the girls figure. Until she saw the girl throwing Brandon's book into the fireplace; Brandon fought the urge to weep for his now burning book. But the girl smiled once again.

"My Lord Spencer now that you have decided to help me, It's time for you leave this ugly cabin and rejoin the world of the living. Pack your bags it's time to show the world, the new you" said the girl with a grin as she exited the cabin.

Brandon felt better once the girl left, he was able to rest and wonder; _Jesus what am I getting myself_ _into?_ After a couple minutes staring at the wall in silence, Brandon began to pack his clothes into a brown suitcase. He wondered if perhaps he could change his mind but something told him that the girl would not be happy about it.

As Brandon exited his home he left a note for the grocery boy telling him that he was going away in business, next he turned towards the lights of a limousine. The girl was there; she was leaning against the car with her arms crossed. Next to her was an old bald man wearing a black suit; he held an umbrella over the girl's head to protect her from the snow.

Brandon slowly approached them and the girl smiled.

"About time my Lord Spencer I was beginning to feel that you were not going to come out now my butler can help you with your luggage, we must not delay I got an appointment. I hope you brought some shorts" said the girl as if by clockwork the older man next to her walked up to Brandon and picked up his luggage.

Brandon spotted the girl entering the limousine and after her.

"Excuse me miss!" squeaked Brandon, making the girl raise her left eyebrow.

"Yes? My Lord Spencer? What seems to be the problem?" asked the girl.

"I'm sorry miss but you never told me your name" the girl seemed thoughtful until she replied.

"A lady never tells and a gentleman never asks, isn't what they say?" Brandon looked confused and the girl chuckled. Her laughter was rich but laced with her cold demeanor.

"Where are we going?" asked Brandon.

"I hope you brought your swimming trunks because we're going to the French Riviera my Lord Spencer" said the girl with a grin. The mental image of himself wearing swimming trunks made Brandon wish there was a hole in the ground so he could crawl in and never come out.

* * *

"Black coffee is one of reasons I am still sane" muttered Ark as he took a sip of the dark liquid.

Ark Thompson sighed and ran his right hand through his messy brown hair and wondered _how was Leon able to sleep after all the shit he had seen? _Ark had been lucky he had only been involved during the Sheena Island outbreak and afterwards he participated in a couple of missions for the Anti-Umbrella movement. But it couldn't compare to sheer number of missions Leon had been in. He made the mental note to ask him about it next time they had free time.

He sat in silence in the white hallways until he spotted someone approaching: Ark tired his best not to drool at the magnificent figure approaching him. Ingrid Hunnigan always walked with professionalism; even though she was one of the most attractive women at the DSO she always never seemed to acknowledge it. Instead she always reminded anyone who approached her of the work ethics of the DSO and the rules towards fraternization.

As Ark admired Hunnigan's figure his body reminded him how long it had been since he had last been with a woman. Images of loose blonde hair and the red lips of the woman who was the love of his life haunted his memories.

_Elza…_

"Good morning Ark" said Hunnigan as she approached Ark snapping him from his current state.

Ark quickly turned and stood up and shook Hunnigan's hand with a small smile.

"Hunnigan it's good to see you, do you know if Leon is here yet? Or is he on his way?" asked Ark.

"He's on his way here actually. I passed him by a minute ago at the lobby" Hunnigan's hazel eyes noticed Ark's troubled look and tilted her head.

"Ark is there something wrong? You look like hell" Ark said nothing but returned to his seat and placed his hands on his knees and asked. "Does Leon know about the team we sent after Ada Wong?" Hunnigan shook her head.

"No he doesn't know anything, after the attempt on Ashley's life and considering the relationship between both of them it was deemed a security risk if we were to tell Leon about the raid into Ada's hotel room" explained Hunnigan as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, and now we have 5 S.W.A.T team members dead and 4 severely injured. Now how does this not qualify as a disaster?" asked Ark but Hunnigan was unfazed. Ark changed his demeanor when he spotted Leon slowly walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Well, at least one of us is having a good day" exclaimed Ark as he pointed at Leon with his chin. Hunnigan turned around with a smile.

"Hey Leon, thanks for almost giving me a heart attack last night! Next time someone shoots the first daughter make sure you call your fucking handler!" yelled Hunnigan. "Now…" Hunnigan said regaining her passive demeanor. "The least you can do is buy me lunch" a very scared Leon merely silently nodded.

"So… Leon how did things go with Claire? Did she blow a gasket? She obviously didn't shoot you since you seem to be fine" teased Ark.

"Thanks Ark but I know better than to take any advice from you, I told Claire the truth and while she was upset at first… she managed to calm down after she had some ice cream, I have to give Rebecca some sort of gift now as thanks for the advice she gave me" said Leon. He looked at his coworkers with a confused look on his face.

"So do you guys know why Hunter is calling me to his office?" asked Leon looking at both with a confused face. Ark looked at Hunnigan and she sighed.

"Fine… I suppose it's better I tell you right now before Hunter pulls a fast one on you. Last night when you drove to see Ashley, the president ordered us to find Ada and bring her to custody" explained Hunnigan.

"For someone who boasts of being a super spy she was easy to find. All we needed to do was look at her modus operandi and used that against her. I searched every luxury hotel in the state for a guest matching Ada's description and lavish spending, easily enough we found her. The President was very angry and demanded we send someone to apprehend her. Unfortunately before I was able to create dossiers on the right team members, President Graham ignored my advice and called a friend who sent a S.W.A.T after Ada" Leon looked like his eyeballs were about to pop out of his sockets but he remained calm.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" asked Leon obviously upset.

"Because you would have been a security risk, I'm sorry Leon but this mission was very delicate" explained Hunnigan.

"Delicate enough to get the whole team killed" snorted Ark.

"More than half the team was killed while the rest are on critical condition and we lost a Police helicopter that Ada hijacked and then crashed"

"I should have been told! Ada's is an extremely dangerous woman! Are you guys insane!? If anyone can catch her it's me!"

"I'm sure you are Leon but at the moment we have bigger things to worry about" said Ark as he pointed at Hunter's office door.

"We have questions about what happened last night and Hunter wants a well written report also he seems to have news for you, so if you don't mind we should get this meeting started" said Hunnigan as she opened Hunter's office door and motioned Leon and Ark to enter, which they did reluctantly. Leon did not know what was Hunter's game all he knew was that it was going to be a really long day.

* * *

The loud music was starting to give her a headache but other than that she felt great.

Ada Wong began her strut through the dance floor. The dancing bodies around paid little attention to the woman in red, there were a couple of heads turned, mostly young males who marveled at the Asian beauty but she had no time for them. She was all business tonight.

It had been a very long drive and Ada was looking forward to catching some sleep but it was time for business. Ada tried not to think about the fun she had in Italy but was unable to contain the small grin that threatened to appear, finally she arrived at the VIP entrance; there were two bulky very well dressed security guards at the entrance but as soon as they saw her they let her in. Ada walked up the stairs leading her to her contact. She felt relief as she noticed that the music wasn't as loud as it was on the dance floor and she proceeded to look for her contact.

Most of the people sitting at the tables were either rich kids or old men who leered at Ada. She sighed inwardly already expecting one of these old geezers to be the stranger when she heard a very loud obnoxious laughter. In the corner by a very odd looking disco ball was a group of people mostly women laughing at a very tall muscular man: despite being so large Ada felt a sickening feel in her stomach. Other than the fact the man was bald and was missing one ear he was the spitting image of Krauser.

He started flexing his muscles making the girls giggle when he must have noticed someone looking at him; he turned to Ada and grinned.

Ha! What did I tell you! I knew that she would show! Ada fucking Wong! The deadliest spy alive! He slowly towered over Ada who looked at him silently _trying to figure out what he would do next_.

"How you doing babe? My name is Solomon Kahler I'm sure you have heard of me" said the man as he extended his hand to her. Ada fought the urge to laugh at the man's pathetic attempt to act cool. Instead she smiled and shook the man's hand.

The man seemed to buy into her fake smile and motioned to the table where the girls were sitting; it was a decent size table that was flanked from both sides by some leather sofas; in one side sat the girls that had been giggling earlier; both had long brown hair and wore cute dresses. To the girl's left however there was another girl; a very attractive blonde that kept her hair well groomed into a ponytail and wore glasses, she was not wearing a dress for clubs instead she wore a white blouse with a black skirt and black heels. She seemed to be bored at the moment and eyed Ada curiously.

Ada assumed that she must be Kahler's lawyer and paid no further attention to her. She looked at Kahler who seemed pleased as she sat next to him and asked.

"I assume we're both here to talk about the stranger and his so called **Job of a lifetime**?"

"Kahler's smile faded and he looked at the girls as if looking for answers but was met with silence, but then he turned to Ada with a sneer.

"I am the stranger! Ha-Ha-Ha" said Kahler with a laugh.

Ada was not surprised; she knew that this man was not the stranger but some poor fool trying to impress her. Ada fought the urge to roll her eyes.

_You may be a ruthless mercenary Mr. Kahler but you are no visionary. Now I have to wait until the real stranger arrives… great! _

Ada crossed her legs and looked at Kahler.

"If that's so, what is my mission? I am very eager to know about this job of a lifetime" Kahler seemed unfazed and determined to continue his lie.

"I will tell you everything babe, if you go to dinner with me. I know this awesome place in" said Kahler but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Ada.

"That's nice but I'm not hungry at the moment" said Ada with a shrug.

Ada spotted anger as it flashed through Kahler's eyes until a beep from her PDA distracted her. Ada noticed that Kahler got a message as well, confused she read the message.

_Miss Wong, please forgive me for being late. I will be there with you shortly. The Stranger_

Ada smiled to herself, she expected some half ass excuse from Kahler but she noticed that he was reading his message with a smile rather than a frown.

"Well now it seems that it's time for me to get paid by the stranger, Ada babe it's been a pleasure" said Kahler as he stood up and motioned the two girls to stand up. They stood and Kahler placed an arm over each of them and grinned "I'll see you guys later He-He "said Kahler as he winked at Ada and walked inside a room leaving Ada alone with the girl.

Ada began to feel the weight of the awkward silence take over so she decided to begin a conversation.

"So…"

"Yes…?"

"Are you Kahler's secretary? Or just one of his groupies?" asked Ada with a sneer hoping to get some kind of reaction from the girl. But after a minute, Ada realized that the girl had not taken her bait. The girls hazel eyes shined like diamonds looking elsewhere.

"Are you always this childish Miss Wong? I was rather hoping you had some kind of business sense" replied the girl without even making eye contact.

Ada felt irritated; _who does this bitch thinks she is?_

"For someone as fragile looking as you, I would be careful with the things I say darling. It might get you hurt" replied Ada trying to sound as intimating as possible. But to Ada's chagrin the girl seemed uninterested.

"Indulge me Miss Wong, what do you think of your dear Kahler? Is he Stranger material?" asked the girl finally focusing on Ada her hazel eyes were on her and making Ada uncomfortable. The way she stared somehow it feels familiar…

Ada pushed her insecurities away and tried to keep herself busy on the task.

"Kahler is a fool and is in no way stranger material, which is one of the saddest things about this line of work. I'm always dealing with fools and mentally challenged gorilla meatheads" replied Ada as she watched the girl smirk at her response.

"Indeed Miss Wong you are right, however even fools like Kahler have their uses. You see; our good friend is an expert on explosives, a little mentally disturbed yes but he's smart on his department. Earlier today I asked him to teach me how to set up C-4 explosives and he brought some as tributes in my honor. Thanks to him I am now able to use them as I see fit."

"You know explosives are no fun, if you blow yourself up… soldiers take courses for weeks to learn how to use them. Just because someone shows it to you it doesn't mean you know how to use them" explained Ada enjoying herself.

"For ordinary minds like yours yes… but for me… Miss Wong it's easier than filing my nails" said the girl irritating Ada even more.

"Who are you? And who do you think you are?" asked Ada.

The girl just smiled. But before Ada could try anything the door from which Kahler had left earlier opened but only the two girls that were with him exited the room with pale faces. They stopped in front of the girl and quickly bowed and ran down the stairs and left the club. Leaving Ada confused.

"In case you haven't noticed Miss Wong I am the stranger. It was me who contacted you a week ago about the job of a lifetime as I also contacted Kahler offering him the same thing but he wasn't as useful as you are so I did what I had to do… you understand don't you?" asked the girl.

Before Ada had been confused, now however she felt herself in danger, the girl still sat on the couch with a pleased look on her face until she turned to the side and called someone inside that room.

"Violet dear"

Ada was unable to see inside the room but only heard giggles from someone inside.

"Yes…?" the voice inside asked.

"Are you done playing games? Can Mr. Kahler come back to play?" asked the girl with a wicked smirk.

"Aw! But I'm not done decorating! I still have to give him a smile" complained the voice inside.

"Bring him out now dear. Our dear Miss Wong seems to miss his company" said the girl with a sneer. Ada snorted loudly and glared at the girl until she heard something hit the floor. It sounded as if someone would have dropped a bowling bowl in the middle of the club but that was impossible. _Who would bring a bowling ball to a club? But then again this is Europe so…_

Ada turned to see what made that noise until her eyes grew as big as plates.

Kahler's head lay on the floor. His eyes full of terror and his mouth stuck into a silent scream.

"He-He-He sorry I couldn't give him a pretty smile but the boss is so mean" said the voice inside the room.

Without blinking Ada reached for her blacktail hidden in her dress and aimed it at the girl while also keeping her attention on the room and whoever was inside.

"I see… is that how you want to begin or working relationship Miss Wong?" asked the girl as she sank into the couch and tilted her head. She looked extremely relaxed.

"I'm the deadliest woman in the world and if you think you can lure into a trap, you got another thing coming."

"Ah Miss Wong you think I want to trap you? Why on earth would I want that? Kahler was a means to an end. You however… are a very important chess piece for my future plans" said the girl.

"What makes you think I would work for you?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I thought we were very clear with the job of a lifetime Miss Wong. You provide me with the help and info I need and I will provide you with all the wealth you tiny little Asian ass can carry."

"You want me to give you information? That's it?"

"Well I may have to send you to the field at some point but yeah mostly information"

"Is this an offer I cannot refuse?"

"Of course not Miss Wong you can back out anytime you want. However… you did call yourself the most deadly woman in the world and that… mind you makes my poor Violet jealous and if you decline and leave, you won't be under my protection anymore Miss Wong and I would not be able to stop Violet from going hunting for you and try to claim the title for herself" said the girl.

_Great… Just great!_

Ada was now stuck between choosing one of two bad decisions.

_Damn it Trent if I ever see you in person I'm going to shoot you in the kneecaps… _

Ada was quiet for a moment but before it became awkward she nodded.

"Alright stranger you got yourself a deal" The girl stood up and smiled.

"Good now we can finally get to business" the girl stretched her hand out to Ada who hesitated at first but then she shook her hand.

"I don't even know your name, stranger" said Ada.

"I have many names and perhaps you may have already heard of me in the past Miss Wong. But you are one of the people worthy of knowing my name, so I will tell you my name. Just not today" said the girl with a grin as she began to walk away and she motioned Ada to follow her.

"So… what is the information you need?" asked Ada.

"I need to know everything there is to know about Albert Wesker" said the girl.

"Can't you hack some network and download his whole file?"

"No that would not help me at all I need… first-hand experience on that man."

'You're not the sort of woman that has a death wish fetish for Wesker right? Because let me tell you this. The man is a heartless murderer, sure he's great in bed but he only cares about himself and the only way he would be able to find a mate worthy of himself according to him; would be if he cloned a female version of himself and basically fuck himself. The ultimate tribute to narcissism" said Ada. The girl smiled.

"No it's not about that Miss Wong. You see… he and I have unfinished business. Now Miss Wong it's time we get going" said the girl.

"And just where are we going?" asked Ada.

"Where else Miss Wong? We're going to Africa"

* * *

**Author's note: Well there you have it! the epilogue for Your Rain. I hope you guys like it. That's it for Ada's POV for a while. The next story will continue from Ark Thompson's point of view and will focus mainly on his friendship with Leon as he begins to plan Leon's bachelor party while at the same time dealing with his own problems.**

**What did you guys think of my villain? she will continue to make cameos as the story unfolds and her identity will eventually be revealed. Once again thank you for taking the time to read this Fic and i will see you at the next one cheers! **


End file.
